videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of FICV 1937 characters/vehicles
This page details the list of characters and/or their vehicles featured in FICV 1937. Drivers *'Logan Chambers Esq.' **Nationality: Great Britain **Age: 27 **Vehicle: Bentley 6.5 Litre Blower **Machine Guns: .303 Vickers Mk. I **Special Weapon: 6-pounder Cannon **Personality: Calm, polite, patient, gentlemanly, great sense of sportsmanship **Quote: "Right, then. Would you kindly allow me to utterly decimate you in battle?" *'Gerald Wellington Esq.' **Nationality: Great Britain **Age: 23 **Vehicle: Aston Martin Le Mans **Machine Guns: .303 Vickers Mk. I **Special Weapon: QF 2-pounder pom-pom guns **Personality: Enthusiastic, outgoing, polite **Quote: "Tally-ho! I am most certainly ready to dominate this battle with my pom-pom guns!" *'Jack Hawler' **Nationality: United States of America **Age: 25 **Vehicle: Chevrolet Master De Luxe 2-door sedan **Machine Guns: Browning M1917A1 **Special Weapon: Rebound Rocket **Personality: Boisterous, stubborn, confident **Quote: "You're gonna regret challengin' me like dat!" *'Tim Hook' **Nationality: United States of America **Age: 22 **Vehicle: Hudson Terraplane Coupe **Machine Guns: Browning M1919 **Special Weapon: Quad Browning M2 heavy machine guns **Personality: Outgoing, good-natured, resilient **Quote: "Yee-haw! Time to make scrap metal outta these guys!" *'Ricardo Murcielago' **Nationality: Italy **Age: 26 **Vehicle: Alfa Romeo 6C 1750 **Machine Guns: Fiat-Revelli M1914 **Special Weapon: Incendiary Mine **Personality: Hot-tempered, arrogant, stubborn like a bull **Quote: "I'm-a gonna burn-a you to a crisp-a!" *'Mario Carlevarlo' **Nationality: Italy **Age: 28 **Vehicle: Fiat 508B **Machine Guns: Fiat-Revelli M1914 **Special Weapon: Fragmentation Rocket **Personality: Jolly, good-natured, intolerant of Ricardo's arrogance **Quote: "Come on-a, Ricardo, get-a your head-a in the game-a!" *'Hans von Grünewald' **Nationality: Germany **Age: 26 **Vehicle: BMW 328 **Machine Guns: MG34 **Special Weapon: Bouncing Drum Bomb **Personality: Cool-headed, patient, calculating **Quote: "I challenge you dümmkopfs to try und catch me, because I vill retaliate in kind." *'Richter von Grünewald' **Nationality: Germany **Age: 30 **Vehicle: Mercedes 170 V 4-door **Machine Guns: MG34 **Special Weapon: High-explosive Mortar **Personality: Honorable, patient, understanding **Quote: "It ist nothing personal, but my brother Hans vill get you if I don't destroy you first, und believe me, he is quite ruthless!" *'Gerard Belpois' **Nationality: France **Age: 25 **Vehicle: Peugeot 402 **Machine Guns: Mitrailleuse Darne **Special Weapon: Armor-piercing Grapeshot **Personality: Snooty, eloquent **Quote: "My arme spéciale will make ruffians like you say "au revoir"!" *'Rene Durand' **Nationality: France **Age: 27 **Vehicle: Citroën Traction Avant 7C 2-door **Machine Guns: Mitrailleuse Darne **Special Weapon: Acid Bomb **Personality: Laid-back, easygoing, not so keen with troublemakers **Quote: "Mon ami, it would be appreciated if you go after Monsieur Belpois before you try to beat me." *'Ivan Volkov' **Nationality: USSR **Age: 30 **Vehicle: GAZ NAZ-A (licensed Soviet version of the Ford Model A) **Machine Guns: PM M1910 **Special Weapon: Heated Super-Saws **Personality: Resilient, jovial, daring, a bit foul-mouthed (for show) **Quote: "I, Ivan Volkov, dare you to come and get me, cyka!" *'Boris Grigoryev' **Nationality: USSR **Age: 25 **Vehicle: Tatra 54 (imported from Czechoslovakia) **Machine Guns: PM M1910 **Special Weapon: Explosive Caltrops **Personality: Soft-spoken, unafraid, loyal **Quote: "Hmmph." FICV Staff *'Christian Belpois' **Nationality: France **Age: 29 **Role: FICV Commissioner **Personality: Eloquent, polite, doesn't play favorites, showy **Older brother of driver Gerard Belpois *'Ilsa Volkov' **Nationality: USSR **Age: 24 **Role: Assistant to the FICV Commissioner **Personality: Professional, calm, patient, intolerant of the foul-mouthed **Younger sister of USSR driver Ivan Volkov *'Driver X' **Nationality: Unknown **Age: Unknown **Role: FICV World Champion, Secret Agent of Commissioner Belpois **Vehicle: Custom-built armored car "Hydra" **Machine Guns: Browning M2 heavy machine guns **Special Weapon: Ultimate Equalizer (Volley fire of QF 2-pounder pom-pom fire with triple incendiary rockets) **Personality: Mysterious, dramatic, professional, loyal to the commissioner Guest Drivers No information yet Category:Character list Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93